


Black and Gold

by TheSliveren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: Adrien Agreste aka. Chat Noir was done since day one or the day he met Scarlet Lady. That bug who doesn't know the phrase 'helping each other in desperate measures.'Since he get Plagg and be the sidekick (which the person called him that and he don't want to mention her name) of Scarlet, his days became more stressful and he need caffeine.He need another shot of expresso or stronger than that. Adrien need that.





	1. Bitter Gourd

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by Zoe-oneesama. Where Chloé have the Ladybug Kwami and Marinette (the sweet angel that came down from my fantasy) have the Queen Bee Kwami. While Adrien.. Is still the same but a lot more stressful.
> 
> I could think that Adrien is reconsodering to franchise Starbucks or be an Ambassador to that.
> 
> Anyways! This story is multi-chaptered (I know I sucked to that field but hey! I'm trying!) and I'll update when I feel like it.
> 
> So enjoy of this and I offer this fic to Zoe-oneesama!
> 
> Chapter Status: Not Edited

Chat Noir avoided the flying car that went to his direction. He run to the walls and jump to the akumatized person and attacked him. He dodged from the attack of Body Builder and swing his staff to hit the abdomen of the enemy.

He twirled his staff and aimed it to Body Builder's face. Chat Noir felt the strong impact on his stomach, he grit his teeth and decided to retreat in few meters away from the enemy. He back flipped and went to the rooftop, he was about to release the tension on his shoulders when he sees that Body Builder throw another car to his direction.

 _'What's with this car throwing?!'_ Chat Noir grumbled and dodge to that attack. He run to another direction and felt that the akumatized person is trailing after him. He cursed under his breathe.

His mind racking up some ideas and honestly, he don't have one. 

Chat Noir look around desperately, hoping to find the red spotted heroine but his dismay, he found none. He laughed bitterly.

Scarlet might be doing to boost her popularity, as always. Posing and showing people that she do his job after this.

 _'Nevermind that,'_ his mind reminded him. _'We need to finish this job and maybe we could have a good night sleep.'_

Chat Noir agreed and suddenly, a plan formed on his mind. His grip tighten on his staff.

_Stupid and reckless but it might work._

His green eyes flashed in determination and sharply take a breathe. He only have one chance and he don't want to mess up.

_Its now or never._

* * *

 

"Scarlet Lady, how does the feeling of winning again against Hawkmoth's akuma?" A reporter asked and flashes of camera are focused on Scarlet Lady's face.

"The same as always. Relief that everyone is safe and victorious that I, once again triumphed the face of the evil." Scarlet Lady said with a wink. Her fans shouted her name and Scarlet Lady just waved to them or do her signature poses like butterfly kisses to her  _beloved_ fans.

 _'Its the same as always'_ , Chat Noir grimace and decide to left Scarlet to those reporters. He knows that Scarlet will be facing those reporters and said those things all over again. 

_'Me and my sidekick, will do our best to protect Paris from the vicious villain, Hawkmoth. Wherever you are hiding Hawkmoth, I will certainly defeat you.'_

Chat Noir mocked the voice of Scarlet and can't help the irritation building up to his chest. His ring beeped, he sigh. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and speed up on his trails.

He detransformed when he arrive to his room and hit his body on his bed. He sighed in content and drift himself to his sleep.

Plagg pull the sheets of his chosen and muttered, "Good job, kid." 

 

* * *

 

Tikki munch at the cookies while looking at her chosen who's looking at her phone. Definitely, looking at the LadyBlog's feed and news reports about her.

She finish her cookie and fly to Chloé who's smiling ear to ear. Tikki saw some posts that hailed Scarlet Lady's skills and moves. She stop herself of rolling her eyes.

Tikki knows that her chosen loves the attention since she became Scarlet Lady. Always on the news, the talk of showbiz talk shows, trending on Twitter and Instagram and many more. She's always on the spot light but Tikki notice or more like observed that she throw her responsibilities to her partner (which Chloé clarified that Chat Noir is her sidekick) and do the _'dirty work'._ Tikki worries about the balance of good luck and bad luck, and also Chat's state that he always face alone to the akuma. She need to fix things right out.

"Chloé, we need to talk." Tikki started that earned a glance of her chosen. 

"What Tikki? You know that I'm busy appreciating Scarlet Lady--my fans. Look how dedicated they are!" Chloé grinned and show the phone to her kwami. A post of full of hearts and sparkles of Scarlet Lady's face. Tikki grimace.

 _"Chloé, I know that you love the attention but sometimes, you need to help Chat Noir to fight the akuma, not putting your lipstick while Chat is in trouble."_ That's what Tikki wanted to say but she choses to be silent and let out a smile, flying back where her plate full of cookies at the table.

Chloé ignores her kwami's behavior and giggled at the attention she's getting. 

_Oh, how she loved this!_

 

* * *

 

Alya smiled at the article she post on her blog. Few minutes later, thousands of kudos alerted to her notifications and comments that showered praises of Scarlet Lady, how they agreed to her and so forth.

She smiled. 

_Scarlet Lady deserve the praise after she saves Paris._

 

* * *

 

Marinette can't helped but be worried on Chat Noir's wellfare. She witnessed of how he fought heads on to the latest akuma. His grimace, his pain, and his fierce expression on his face. 

She almost screamed when Chat Noir was kicked on the stomach. She wanted to run at his side and fight with him.

_But how could she do that when she's powerless?_

She's only a normal citizen of Paris and she don't have a magical power like Chat Noir do. She wanted to help.

_But how?_


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Long time no see! Whew! I never thought that this story could cause a long hiatus. Sorry, I am very busy about my life and its getting late! 
> 
> I am praying that my schedule will be less heavy. I know its short but hey, I am racking my brains here! 
> 
> I am quite excited about the collaboration of the three wonderful authors who published, Leave for Mendeleive (??). You better read it! 
> 
> Marinette isn't in Ms. Bustier class but our only beloved chemistry teacher in Duopont, Ms. Mendeleive (??)! Don't assume of any Adrinette moments but I dreamed of LadyNoir's moment!! 
> 
> Okay, shutting up right now.

Adrien bit his tongue to prevent himself yawning in front of Nathalie. He smiled to her when he saw her narrowed eyes. He grab his tea and trying to cope of what Nathalie was saying. 

He close his eyes, pretending to savoring his tea which he truly not. His brain demanded a cup of coffee, a black coffee. No cream nor sugar. For heaven's sake, he's sleepy and tired as hell. 

Coffee is his only energy to keep up the akuma's out there of what that goddamn Hawkmoth sends.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and almost cough his tea when Nathalie is sternly looking at him. She sighed and Adrien gave her his apologetic smile.

"Adrien, your father decided that your schedule on the weekend will be postponed. He notice that you're getting tired and could hardly follow the photographer's wishes. In those two days, you will not play your video games and might as well, invite your friends here." Nathalie said, swiping her tablet and put it her side. 

His eyes widen and look to Nathalie who just gave him a small Nathalie. Adrien's chest felt warm and waves of happiness bubbling inside of him.

"Hurry up, Adrien. Your driver is waiting for you." Nathalie said. Adrien grab his bag and went outside, he opened the car's door and went inside. The engine started and left. 

Nathalie could only stare the direction of where the car left, her eyes are filled of worry. 

* * *

Chloé checked herself again at the mirror for the nth time and Sabrina is holding her bag, flattering her beauty. 

"Sabrina, where's my lip gloss?" She asked and Sabrina opened Chloé's bag and grab her lip gloss. 

Chloé carefully put her lip gloss to her puckered lips and satisfied of the job well done into her lips. 

"Did you see the yesterday's battle? I saw how awesome Scarlet is!" Her lips started to smirk when she heard a sentence from which she knows, Alya Cesaire.

"Yeah right, I just saw her laying at the roof while putting her lipstick and let Chat do the work." Her smirk disappears, and her expressions started to grim. Chloé used her compact mirror and glare at the person who said that sinful sentence right in her ears. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the number 1 basher of her superhero alias and a hardcore fan of her sidekick Chat Noir. 

"Marinette, be careful of what you said. There is a saying that walls have ears too. Not everyone likes Chat Noir like you do and it might put you in a tight situation when someone hear you say that." Alya said which Chloé's boastful smirk was back. 

_Be a good girl, Marinette and follow of what your best friend said. It is a privilege to be part of my fans._

"I'd rather eat a bug than one to be her fans." Marinette remarked and Chloé's blood pressure is started to risen up when she see the clear disgust of her face.

Chloé was about to storm towards Marinette when suddenly a familliar silver car was parked in front of the school. Her anger towards Marinette was set aside and immediately went to the car. 

Adrien was out of the car and Chloé jumped into his arms which he fluidly avoided it. He ignores her which she pouted. 

"Dude!" 

Adrien smiled to his best bud, Nino, who lend his fist and he ditto, bump on their fist. He was about to said his good news to Nino when suddenly, he stay besides him and whispered. "Six o'clock dude." 

Adrien was about to ask and his body stiffen when he saw Marinette went towards to him and who gave him a very sweet smile. He felt his soul was healed by that powerful smile from her.

"Hi, hi Marinette." Adrien stuttered but gave her his very charming smile. He wanted to beat his tongue for stuttering like a fool in front of her.

"Good morning, Adrien, here." Marinette gave him a small paperbag which he smelled a wonderful aroma and a cup of hot chocolate. She gave him a meek smile. "I just notice yesterday that you're quite tired and I think that you might need this." 

Adrien bit his lips to prevent himself smiling like a fool. His face heated and continue to gawk her. Nino pinched his waist and he snapped out of his wonderful thoughts of Marinette, he immediately gave his thanks to her. 

Marinette smiled and left together with Alya who just gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Adrien was happy and so is Nino who rejoiced together with him

Well, it seems that this day will be perfect.

* * *

Can he take back those words he just thought?

Chat Noir dodge the fist that aims to his face and he grabs the chance of an opening, and hit the waist of today's akuma which is Titactic. 

Titactic was slam at the near wall and immediately escape from Chat Noir's vigorous attacks. He continue to escape and also continue touching people by turning them crazy people. 

Chat Noir was annoyed of Titactic and he almost catch him, until at the corner of his eye, he sees a child was running towards at the street and a full-speed truck running towards to that child. He immediately runs towards to that child and save him, he ignores the taunting laugh of Titactic and throw his baton, his baton extends to its own to hold down the truck by the use of the two post. 

He sigh in relief and grab his baton. Chat Noir looked around him and Titactic was nowhere to be found, he grit his teeth. 

Chat Noir jumps at the rooftop and see a flock of birds at the Eiffel Tower. He run towards it and he could see clearly at the street that the crazed people was started to march towards to the tower. 

Chat Noir started to feel tired but his reasons to keep fighting steeled his determination. 

Scarlet Lady?

He don't need her. 

It is only up to him, and him _alone_. 

* * *

"Kid, better rest up." 

Plagg saw the exhausted expression of his chosen and he knew that he almost reach his limits. 

He patiently wait his chosen to sleep and silently escape the mansion. 

Plagg wanted to meet Master Fu. He didn't want his chosen to be pressured by stress and might be crazy one day. 

If that day happens, cataclysm will be the last thing he will do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems the end became angst. 
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for stopping by and read this fanfic! Give it a kudos and post your thoughts on the comment section below! You are awesome dudes! Remember that!
> 
> Love,  
> Sliv


End file.
